


Always

by sapphicluthxr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicluthxr/pseuds/sapphicluthxr
Summary: Kara reassures Lena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written something so please be gentle?  
> all mistakes and typos are mine of course

It was a typical Saturday night for the both of them. Lena took a day off to spend time with her girlfriend as they enjoy a quiet day in, binge watching Grey’s Anatomy. They were already on the twenty-second episode of season 8, Kara watching intently as Lexie Grey comes on screen, wearing a dark coat, looking for Mark Sloan outside of the hospital. Lena watched her girlfriend, slightly jumping up, when the two characters on screen started speaking.

_“You did a good job in there,” Mark says, looking up for a second before returning to his phone._

_“Thanks,” Lexie says, almost out of breath from trying to find the man in front of him. The man in front of her finally putting his phone away and turning his full attention to the woman in front of him. Mark looks at the younger Grey with concern. “You okay?” he asked._

_“I love you.”_

“Kara?” Lena asked, trying to get her girlfriend’s attention.

 

“Hmm?” The blonde looks at her side, reaching for the remote to pause the television.

 

“Do you love me?” the young Luthor asked with caution.

 

“Of course, Lena.” The other woman happily replied. “What made you ask that?” Kara tilts her head in confusion.

 

“Nothing,” Lena tries to dismiss the concern in her girlfriend’s voice. “I just… wanted to be sure.”

 

Kara sits up straight and faces her girlfriend. Both of them have been through so much, but they’re both thankful that none of those obstacles got in their way. The blonde took the other woman’s hand, and holds it tight as a sign of reassurance.

 

“I hope you know that I will never stop loving you.”

 

“Never?”

 

“Never.” Kara smiles. “I will love you always,” she says before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

 

“I will always love you, too, Kara.”

 

* * *

 

“Lena? Remember when you asked me if I love you, and I told you that I will never stop loving you? That I will _always_ love you?” Kara’s voice starts to break as she asks.

 

“I hope you know that. Even when you’re not with me anymore,” she says softly. Tears starts to form but she shuts her eyes to stop them from escaping.

 

“I know that Rao is guiding your soul in his light. I hope that you are there, safe.” she tries to remember all the times she had saved Lena’s life. She would always be there for her when she called.

 

“I hope that you’ve already met my parents and they’re with you, too,” the blonde hopes that her family has already met the love of her life.

 

“I love you, Lena,” Kara finally stops holding her tears. She lets herself grieve for what she’s lost. She was only a second too late before Cadmus agents shot her. All her powers and abilities, yet she couldn’t save the person she wanted to protect the most.

She cries as she runs her hand on Lena’s tombstone. It reads her name. And below it, it says:

 

_“Always.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> btw, thank you to @ddemings on twitter for creating this art that still breaks my heart every time i come back to it: https://twitter.com/ddemings/status/841662928910602241


End file.
